He's aSHE!
by InsomniacRin
Summary: At King Roalds palace a new squire joins and he hides a deep secret.


The Tale of a Knight and Her Prince

"Alan, have you herd?"asked Gary

"Herd what?" she said.

"There's a new squire joining today." said Jon.

"Really?" Alanna acted surprised.

"Yeah, Duke F'droy and a new squire. And they're coming into the court right now." said Jon.

Alanna stared at him wide-eyed.

"Well, let's go meet the new squire." yelled Raoul.

They group ran toward the court. As they got there a young man of about eighteen rode up to the court doors.

"Wow, Jon. Look at his hair." said Alanna.

"It's really long. I'll go and talk with father. Be back later."

"Okay, Jon." replied Gary.

In the dining hall Jonathon was sitting with his father when the boy with the long hair walked in. With Duke F'droy.

"Welcome, Samuel of Seria, and Duke F'droy." said King Roald.

"Thank you. It nice to see you again, milord." the duke replied.

"Have a seat. This is my son, Prince Jonathon."

Samuel and Duke F'droy sat down as the King introduced his son. Samuel started putting his hair up in a ponytail.

"Sam! Don't do that in the presence of a king." said Duke F'droy.

"Shut it F'droy. I can do what ever I want. Or do you wish to feel the use of my gift?" said Sam with an icy tone.

The King and Jonathon stared at the scene.

"You know your father forbids you to use it." F'droy fought back with and evil glare.

"You have the Gift, Samuel?" asked King Roald.

"Yes."

Sam looked away from F'droy and meet Jonathans eyes. It was pure blue staring at emerald green. Sam finished putting his hair up in a ponytail and then started braiding it. In a couple of minutes he was finished.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you keep your hair so long?" asked Roald.

"Because it reminds me of my mother." replied Sam.

"Oh, alright. Well what do you know?"

King Roald watched as Sam stared off into nothingness.

"Well, I know all of the wars, I can do five algebra problems in a minute..." started Sam.

"Would you like to finish?"

"Sure." said F'droy. "Samuel is an expert at reading and writing, has very good manners when it comes to public crowds or meetings, he can fight with anything, use a bow while standing or riding, but he's not good at jousting, he can wrestle very well despite his size, and needs a little bit more work on his gift." the Duke finished.

King Roald and Jonathon sat there and let all of the information seep into their brains.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Jonathon.

"I want to be the best knight in my kingdom." said Sam.

"Well, you see...because of Sam's small size..."

'_Small size...he's almost as tall as me and I'm older.' _thought Jonathon.

"His father thinks that s-he isn't worthy to be a knight. So we came here to make Samuel better than his father's expectations." explained F'droy.

"Okay." stated the King.

"Since you are near the age of being in the Ordeal of Knighthood, I'll have you be the squire of a knight until then."

"That will be fine." answered the Duke.

"Jonathon, you will show Samuel to each knight and give a demonstration to see which one will choose him." asked Roald.

"Yes, father." said Jon.

Sam followed Jon out into the training rooms.

"As you already know I am Jonathon, but you can call me Jon." he stated.

"Nice to meet you Jon." said Sam.

Sam was only a couple of inches shorter than Jon. And Jon is six foot two. He had jet black hair that went down to his waist when it was in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes.

"Put these on." said Jon.

They were in the practicing ring and Jon was putting on padding.

"I don't need them." replied Sam.

Jon went and got the knights that needed a squire.

"Jon who will fight me?" asked Sam.

"I will." he said.

"Alright."

Jon handed Sam a practice sword and then grabbed one for himself.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked.

"Yes."

Sam and Jon took a fighting stance. Jon charged at Sam. He blocked Jon's attack and used a side swing to knock Jon off balance. Then Kicked him backwards.

"I won with one swing. That must mean I am a lot stronger than anyone in the city than in my own." said Sam.

The knights stared in awe.

"He will be my squire." said one knight.

"No he will be mine." said another.

The knights started a competition to see which knight would get Sam as their squire.

"Wow. I've never seen the knights fight over a squire before." complemented Jon. "It's quite entertaining."

"..." Sam didn't say anything.

"I told you I wouldn't need any padding." said Sam.

Sam and Jon watched the knights fight over him. After a couple of hours the winner of the fight was twenty year old Momoru.

"You will be my squire." he said.

"Well, I won't be one for very long." replied Sam.

"We'll have your stuff moved to the room connected to mine." said Momoru.

"Alright." Sam said. "Bye Jon."

"Bye Sam"

Jon watched Sam walk off with the knight Momoru.

"So Jon, who's the new squire?" asked Raoul.

"The tall one serving Momoru." said Jon.

"Wow, He's almost as tall as Momoru and Momoru is tall." Gary said exasperatly.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Jon said with no entusiasm.

"Jon."

Jon looked down to Alanna.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to have the new squire sit with us or not?" asked Alanna.

She looked at the others and they all noddedl.

"Well, Go get him Jon."

Alanna pushed Jon in the direction of Sam.

"Um, excuse me Sam?"

Sam turned around and stared into Jon blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come sit with us."

Sam looked to Momoru.

"Yes, you may. I will not need you for anything else." he said.

Sam grabbed a plate of food and sat down with the rest of the squires.

"So...Sam, why do you keep your hair so long?" asked Gary.

"Because it..."

"It reminds him of his mother." finished Jon.

Everyone stared at Jon.  
"What? I was with him when my father talked to Sir F'droy."

Everyone nodded and went on eating.

"Hey, Sam." Jon whispered.

"What."

"Do you want to join us for a drink after lights out?"

"Sorry, can't."

Sam got up and walked away.

"Where's he headed off too?" asked Gary.

"Don't know."

Sam walked up to his room and locked the door. Then he pulled of the tunic and pulled his hair out ofthe ponytail.

"I wish I didn't have to pose as a boy just to become a knight."

Sam then pulled off the bandages that were holding her breasts flat.

"These are getting to big to be held down by these bandages. I'll have to asked Mrs. Prin if she can sew be a baggier tunic."

Sam pulled off her clothes and pulled on a very, _reveling_ dress. And then snuck out the window and headed toward the pub.

When she got there she was greeted by George. .

"Hi,George."

"Oh, it's good to see you again Samantha."

"George, who's this?" asked Jon.

"Jon! This is Samantha. And i have spotted Alan. I'll leave you two to talk."

Jon walked up to Samantha and looked her up and down. The gown she was wearing was tight in the bust and was loosing when it reached her waist. Lust in his eyes.

"You look a lot like Sam."

"I know. I'm his twin sister." she said.

"You both have your hair the same length too."

"Yeah. Did you know that Alan is a girl?" she whispered.

Jon looked shock.

"How did you figure that out?" he asked.

"I...just could tell. I won't tell anyone else though. Except my brother."

"No. Your brother can't know."

"Too, bad. I can't keep secrets from him. With our gifts we are able to look into each others minds so he would find out anyway."

"Oh. In that case it's okay. Just make him not tell anyone else."  
"Sure."

"Why didn't your brother come down with you."

"Oh. Well. He doesn't like to be with big crowds. It...reminds him to much of the gatherings we had while our mother was still alive."

"Oh. oooh."

"Well...would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

Jon lead Sam to the open space so he could dance with her.

When the song ended they stopped and noticed everyone was looking at them.

"What are you looking at?" asked JOn.

"You two were the only couple that was able to keep up with the muic, and in perfect synq." said George.

"You two make a really cute couple." a waitress.

Jon and Samantha blushed.


End file.
